Kite Tenjo
Kite Tenjo, bekannt als Kaito Tenjo in der japanischen Version, ist einer der Rivalen von Yuma in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Er war ein Nummernjäger und versuchte, so wie Astral alle "Nummern"-Karten zu bekommen, weil sein Vater, Dr. Faker, ihm erzählte, dass er nur so seinen Bruder retten könne. Seit dem Duell gegen Dr. Faker im Spärenfeld kann er Astral sehen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 71: "The Miraculous Kattobingu! ZEXAL, Open The Path to the Future!!" In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II stirbt er nach dem Duell gegen Mizael. In der letzten Folge von Zexal II wird Kite mithilfe vom Numeron Code von Yuma und Astral wiederbelebt. Persönlichkeit Kite hat eine meist sehr ruhige und kühle Art. Er redet nicht sehr viel, da er den meisten anderen Menschen nicht vertraut, wie z.B. Mr. Heartland, dem er mehrere Dinge verheimlicht, wie den Vorfall mit Yuma. Er vertraut nicht einmal seinem Vater, da dieser Hart wie einen Gefangenen behandelt. Sein kleiner Bruder Hart ist der einzige Mensch, dem Kite wirklich vertraut. Er kümmert sich sehr um ihn und versucht ihn um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Dabei kümmert er sich immer mehr um Harts Sicherheit als um seine eigene, was man unter anderem dadurch sieht, dass er immer weiter den Photonen Modus benutzt, um die "Nummern-Karten" zu sammeln, obwohl sein Körper davon immer weiter geschwächt wird. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 40: "Visitor from Heartland: Haruto" Weil er den "Nummern"-Besitzern die Schuld an Harts Krankheit gab, duellierte er sich meist sehr rücksichtslos mit solchen Menschen. Er kündigte meist sein Kommen mit seinem Gepfeife an, das diese meist sehr gruselte. Am Anfang der Duelle pflegte er "Lass mich deine Nummer zusammen mit deiner Seele einsammeln!" zu sagen. Während des Duelles gegen Dr. Faker erfuhr Kite, dass sein Vater nur so gehandelt hatte, da er Hart retten wollte. Hart war als Kind immer krank gewesen und Dr. Faker hatte Barian versprochen, die Astral Welt zu zerstören, wenn Barian Hart heilt. Er hatte Kite nichts davon erzahlt, damit Kite sich nicht zu viele Sorgen machte. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 70: "The Most Evil, Horrifying Dragon Appears! The False Skeletal God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" Biographie Vergangenheit thumb|200px|left|Kite und Hart früher Als Kite ein Kind war, gab sein Vater ihm die Karte "Flaschenpost". Damals lebte Kite glücklich mit Hart und Orbital 7 in einem großen Holzhaus, wo sie viel zusammen spielten. Doch eines Tages wurde Hart von Männern in Uniform weggebracht. Mr. Heartland sagte ihm, dass er Hart nur dann sehen dürfe, wenn er für Dr. Faker arbeitet. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 43: The Miraculous Overlay! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Einige Zeit später geriet beim Training mit mehreren anderen jungen Duellanten ein Duellroboter außer Kontrolle. Er fing an, wild um sich zu schlagen und griff die Duellanten an. Mr. Heartland, der das Training leitete, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Roboter durchdrehte, indem er die Einstellungen manipuliert hatte. Nun wurde das Training zu Kampf um Leben und Tod. Als Droite von dem Roboter angegriffen wurde, eilte Kite ihr zur Hilfe und beschwor seinen "Tagesanbrecher", um sie zu beschützen. Er zerstörte den Roboter, doch als Droite ihm danken wollte, drehte Kite sich nicht einmal zu ihr um und meinte nur, sie solle sich von ihm fernhalten, da er ihr nichts als Unglück bringen würde. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 54: "Tron VS Droite: The Deadly Butterfly's Invitation! A Life-or-Death Jungle Field" thumb|200px||right|Kite wird von der Polizei gefangen. Kite hatte in einer regnerischen Nacht versucht mit Hart zu fliehen. Sie wurden von der Polizei mit Hubschraubern gesucht und versteckten sich auf einem Turm am Stadtrand. Als Kite bemerkte, dass Hart besorgt war und Angst hatte, gab er ihm ein Stückchen Karamel, um ihn aufzuheitern. Hart aß es und fühlte sich sogleich besser, doch es kam wie es kommen musste und die Brüder wurden gefunden und zurück nach Heartland gebracht. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 40: "Visitor from Heartland: Haruto" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Erste Begegnung mit Yuma und Astral thumb|200px|left|Kite stiehlt die Seele des Verbrechers. Längere Zeit später, als ein Verbrecher im Einkaufzentrum von Heartland City Geisel genommen hatte, schaute Kite mit Orbital 7 auf das Gebäude herunter. Dann stützte er sich mit Orbital 7 als Gleiter hinunter und Orbital 7 stoppte für alle nicht Nummern-Besitzer die Zeit. Dabei stellte es sich heraus, dass der Verbrecher auch eine Nummernkarte besaß. Kite forderte ihn zu einem Duell heraus, das er schnell mit seinem "Galaxieaugen-Photonendrachen" gewann. Am selben Abend wurde er dann zu Mr. Heartland gerufen, der ihn fragte, wie viele "Nummern" er schon gesammelt hatte. Als ihm auffiel, dass Kite gar nichts antwortete, erklärte Mr. Heartland ihm, dass er kein Mitleid mit den Nummern-Besitzern haben sollte, da es momentan die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, ihnen ihre Nummer zusammen mit ihrer Seele zu nehmen, um die Welt vor der Bedrohung durch die Nummern zu retten. Nachdem Kite Mr. Heartlands Büro verlassen hatte, ging er in das Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders auf der Spitze des Heartland Turmes. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 13: "Jagd auf Nummern (1) thumb|200px|right|Kite VS Yuma Einige Tage darauf ging er wieder auf Nummernjagd und duellierte sich mit Yuma. Jedoch genau in dem Moment, als er gerade dabei war, den letzten Schlag auszuführen und somit das Duell, Yumas Nummern und Yumas Seele zu gewinnen, zeigte Orbital 7 ihm ein Bild von Hart, der wegen seiner Kräfte zusammen gebrochen war. Sofort brach Kite das Duell ab, sagte Yuma aber noch seinen Namen und versprach ihm, dass sie sich bald wieder sehen werden. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 14: "Jagd auf Nummern (2)" Hart lag für längere Zeit nur noch im Bett. Kite kümmerte sich in dieser Zeit fürsorglich um seinen Bruder. Er projizieren sogar ein Hologramm von dem Haus, in dem sie damals lebten und machte ihm heiße Schokolade. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 22: "Kite kehrt zurück" Kite fing an, alleine mehr über den Ursprung der "Nummern" herauszufinden. Er gab Orbital 7 den Befehl, die Daten der Nummrnbesitzer zu analysieren, denn er wusste von Dr. Faker, dass es einen Botschafter gibt, der die "Nummer" in diese Welt gebracht hat. Orbital 7 entdeckte, dass Yumas Anhänger aus einer anderen Welt kommt. Daraufhin beauftragte Kite ihn, mehr über Yuma herauszufinden. Orbital 7 versuchte, während Yuma Sportunterricht hatte, den Schlüssel zu stehlen, jedoch bemerkte Shark ihn und es kam zu einem Kampf. Kurz bevor Orbital 7 Shark mit seinem Bohrerarm verletzten konnte, tauchte Kite auf und befahl Orbital damit aufzuhören. thumb|200px|left|Kite VS Shark Er sah wie Shark Yumas Anhänger in den Händen hielt und forderte ihn dazu auf, ihm den Anhänger zu geben. Shark weigerte sich jedoch und sagte, dass der Anhänger Kite nicht gehöre. Kite antwortete, dass ihm bewusst war, dass er Yuma Tsukumo gehört. Wenn Shark ihm den Anhänger nicht freiwillig geben wollte, müssten sich die beiden eben darum duellieren. Das Duell scheint gut für Shark zu laufen, doch als er die Kontrolle über "Nummer 30: Säuregolem der Zerstörung" übernahm, war seine Niederlage besiegelt, denn der Spieler, der den Säuregolem kontrolliert, verliert in jedem Spielzug 2000 Life Points. Kite gewann das Duell und flog mit Anhänger davon. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 22: "Kite kehrt zurück" thumb|200px|Durch den Effekt von "[[Photonenkreis" übersteht Kite den Angriff von "Nummer C39: Utopiastrahl"]] Zusammen mit Orbital 7 untersuchte er den Schlüssel des Kaisers. Als sie den Schlüssel mit einer Energie aus der Barianwelt in Berührung brachten, öffnete sich ein Tor in die Welt im Inneren des Schlüssels. Kite, der dachte es handelte sich bei dem Tor um den Eingang zur Astralwelt, sprang hindurch und traf auf Astral. Er wusste, dass es sich bei Astral um den Botschafter aus der Astral handelte, war jedoch überrascht, als Astral seinen Namen kannte. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass unter den "Nummern", die um Astral schwebten, "Nummer 39: Utopia" war, die er von seinem Duell mit Yuma kannte. Kite forderte Astral zu einem Duell heraus, in dem sie alle ihre "Nummern" setzten. Astral nahm die Herausforderung an, konnte sich im Duell jedoch nicht durchsetzen, da er zu viel Angst von Kites "Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache" hatte. Doch dann tauchte Yuma auf und gemeinsam benutzen sie die ZEXAL Kraft und beschworen "Nummer C39: Utopiastrahl". Die beiden starteten ihren letzten Angriff, mit dem sie das Duell gewinnen wollten, aber Kite konterte mit einer Falle, wodurch er noch ein Unentschieden bezweckte. "Welt Duell Karneval" Vorrunden Kurz vor dem Beginn des Welt Duell Karneval wurde Kite erneut zu Mr. Heartland gerufen, der ihm zeigen wollte, wie Duellanten aus der ganzen Welt in der Stadt eintrafen, von denen wahrscheinlich viele auch "Nummern" besitzen. Doch dann kam ein Anruf von einem der WDC-Angestellten, in dem man Mr. Heartland, der als Bürgermeister das Turnier leitete, von einem Störenfried mitteilte, der nicht eher gehen würde, bis ihm ein Herzteil gegeben wird. Kite erkannte sofort, dass es sich bei dem Störenfried um Yuma handelte. Als Mr. Heartland dem Angestelltem dann auftrug, den Jungen wegzuschicken, unterbrach Kite ihn und sagte, dass man ihn besser nicht wegschicken sollte, da ja die Möglichkeit bestehe, dass der Junge vielleicht eine "Nummer" hat. Mr. Heartland fragte Kite misstrauisch, ob er den Jungen kenne, was Kite jedoch bestreitet. Schließlich gab Mr. Heartland nach und überreichte Yuma sein Herzteil persönlich. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 26: "Mögen die Duelle beginnen!" left|200px|thumb|Kite stiehlt zwei Seelen gleichzeitig. Während des ersten Tages des Welt Duell Karnevals sah man, wie Kite zwei Nummernbesitzer gleichzeitig besiegte und ihnen ihre Nummern stahl. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 31: "Das Leben ist ein Karneval (1)" Am Abend des zweiten Tages besuchte Kite Hart in seinem Zimmer auf der Spitze den Heartland Turmes. Er brach jedoch vor Erschöpfung vom Duellieren im "Photonen Modus" zusammen, als er gehen wollte. Da Hart sich um Kite Sorgen machte, benutzte er seine Kräfte, um aus dem Turm auszubrechen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 40: "Visitor from Heartland: Haruto" Als Kite wenig später wieder nach ihm sehen wollte, stellte er geschockt fest, dass Harut verschwunden war. Er fragte die Wachmänner, die auf Hart aufpassen sollte, wo Hart sei. Sie antworteten ihm, dass Gauche und Droite die Suche nach Hart leiteten. Sogleich rief Kite die beiden an. Droite erzählte ihm, dass Hart sich auf einem Windrad am Stadtrand in Gesellschaft von einem Jungen namens Yuma Tsukumo befand. Sofort machte Kite sich mit Orbital 7 auf den Weg dorthin, musste da aber feststellen, dass Hart nicht mehr bei Yuma war. Er erfuhr von ihm, dass ein großer Mann mit langen blauen Haaren Hart mitgenommen hat. Mit der Hilfe von Yuma und Tori machte Kite sich auf die Suche nach Hart. Sie fanden heraus, dass er sich in einem weißen Schloss aufhielt. thumb|right|Yuma und Kite VS [[III und IV]] Dort angekommen, sagte Kite, dass er ihre Hilfe nun nicht mehr brauchte und dass er nun gehen sollte. Yuma wollte aber nicht gehen, da er Hart versprochen hatte, ihn zu Kite zu bringen. Zu zweit duellierten sie sich gegen III und IV.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 41: "Missing Haruto! The New Enemy, Tron" Obwohl Kite sich sehr rücksichtslos duellierte und Yuma viel Schaden zufügte, schafften die beiden es letztendlich das Duell zu gewinnen. Er versuchte IV seine Nummer wegzunehmen, der wurde aber von seiner Kraft beschützt. Kite war sehr geschockt, als er V erkannte, der den bewusstlosen Hart trug. Kite brachte Hart in Sicherheit. Als er dann im Heartland Turm behandelt wurde, ließ Gauche Kite nicht zu seinem Bruder, was Kite wütend machte. Droite versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und erklärte, dass Kite Hart nicht helfen könne, selbst wenn er an dessen Seite wäre.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 44: "The Forked Paths of Destiny! Yuma Throws Away Dueling!" "Welt Duell Karneval" Hauptrunden Am Abend, an dem die Feier für die Finalisten des WDCs stattfand, wurde Kite kure zuvor von Orbital 7 untersucht, der feststellte, dass Kites Körper arg vom Nummernjagen mitgenommen war und dass er damit aufhören sollte. Doch Kite ignorierte diese Tatsache und erzählte Mr. Heartland, der sich um Kites Zustand erkundigte, dass es ihm gut ginge. Mr. Heartland fragte, ob Kite nicht auch zur Feier gehen wollte, da es nicht schaden könnte, zu sehen, wer im Besitz der "Nummern" ist. Kite antwortete, dass er tun würde, was von ihm verlangt wurde, solange Mr. Heartland sein Versprechen hielt und Hart heilte. Auf der Feier traf Kite V, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, den er wütend fragte, warum er und seine Familie Hart das angetan hatten. V antwortete, dass das Trons Wille war und dass Kite Tron bald treffen würde. Er bemerkte auch, dass Kite in seiner momentanen Verfassung kaum in der Lage sein würde, ihn oder Tron zu besiegen. Später sprach auch Droite ihn auf seine Verfassung an und bat ihn, sich mehr um sein eigenes Wohlergehen zu sorgen. Beim Verlassen der Party traf Kite auf Yuma, der ihn fragte, ob es Hart schon besser gehe. Kite meinte, dass Yuma sich nicht auf ihn einlassen sollte und sich lieber auf ihr Rematch vorbereiten sollte. Als Yuma ihm zustimmte, erinnerte Kite ihn daran, dass Astral derjenige ist, den er unbedingt besiegen will.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 50: "The Eve of the Storm! The Diabolical Duelist Tron Appears!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Als Girag in Heartland City auftauchte, ging in Kites Versteck ein Alarm los. Orbital 7 teilte ihm mit, dass es sich um eine Abnormalität in der Nähe des Hafens handelte. Sofort fuhr Kite los und traf auf dem Weg einen Teil von Fumas Bande. Diese wollten ihn aufhalten, doch Kite besiegte sie alle und fuhr dann einfach weiter. Als er bei der Schule ankam, wo sich Yuma und Fuma duelliert hatten, teilten er und Shark Fuma mit, dass seine Bande nicht mehr kommen würde, da sie schon besiegt worden sind. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 75: "The Winning Formula: Crush the Chaos Xyz" Als er in einer späteren Folge zum Mond reist, um dort die Warheit über die Galaxieaugen zu erfahren, begegnet er Mizael und sie duellieren sich. Kite gewinnt das Duell und bekommt eine neue Karte. Eine Mischung aus Photonen-Tachyon- und den legendären Drachen. Er gibt sie Mizael und behauptet er sei besser als Kite. Danach stirbt er. Sein Vater, Hart, Yuma, Tori, Astral und sogar Mizael trauern weinend um ihn. Deck Kite spielt ein "Photonen" Deck mit seiner Trumpfkarte "Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache". Er duelliert sich mit einer sehr offensiven Taktik, um seine Gegner so schnell wie möglich zu besiegen. Durch Harts Kräfte erhielt er im Duell gegen IV und III die Karte "Neo-Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache" und seitdem ist sie seine neue Trumpfkarte. Trivia - In Folge 13 meinte er das er nicht über die Fähigkeit verfügt Gnade zu zeigen. - Er ist der einzige Rivale in allen Yu-Gi-Oh-Animes, der nicht gegen den jeweiligen Protagonisten des Animes in dem er debütierte verlor. - Im deutschen Dub hat er den Synchronsprecher von Harry Potter Darsteller Daniel Radcliffe - Er ist der "Kaiba-Charackter" des ZEXAL-Animes. (kleiner Bruder, 3000er ATK Ace-Monster,Arrogante Art und Rivale des Protagonisten) - Er ist einer der wenigen Characktere der trotz der Zensierung von 4kids! "sichtbar" in einem Yu-Gi-Oh Anime stirbt - Er ist der einzige Hauptcharackter aus ZEXAL der im Nachfolge-Anime Arc V zu sehen war. Nachweise en:Kite Tenjo Kategorie:ZEXAL Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:ARC-V-Charakter